


Fate

by cobblestyles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Kissing, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, just in case but honestly this isn't like nsfw, this is what i wish would happen but won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: Edward confronts Oswald about Isabella's "disappearance" and maybe those stupid boys finally get it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short thing I wanted to write about how I wish things would go in the show (sadly, it probably won't). This is based AFTER the latest episode so if you haven't seen it yet, beware of spoilers. Hope you enjoy it!

“ _ Be gentle. _ ”

Oswald can’t help but feel like maybe he’s crossed a line here. He’s been trying to avoid Ed all day, asking Gabe to cover his tracks. He knew it couldn’t last very long. Ed was known to be persistent, and Oswald’s sudden coldness was not fooling him in the slightest. Besides, he hated being away from Ed for so long. He had it  _ bad _ . 

The next day, Ed finally confronts him. He’s not ready for any of this, guilt mixed with utter glee, and he’s aware that Ed will read him instantly. Or maybe he won’t, clueless as he is about Oswald’s feelings. He swallows, tries to reason himself, and straightens up. He plasters on a smile, hoping it conveys nonchalance. Judging by Ed’s expression, it doesn’t.

“Oswald, I’ve been trying to talk to you for two days!”

“Oh?”. He probably fails the tone of surprise, too. “My apologies, I was...preoccupied. What’s bothering you?”

Ed squints, but seems to think better of it. “I haven’t heard from Isabella and I’m starting to worry. She won’t return my calls and when I came to her place, it was empty”

Oswald’s brain goes a mile an hour, heart racing as well, trying to find the right words.

“I thought you two were over?”

He should just slap himself, it would be quicker. Ed nods but his eyes are dark, assessing Oswald like he knows exactly what happened.

“You’re the last person who talked to her, Oswald. What did you tell her, exactly?”

“What you told me! That it would be best if she gave you some time and space, and that you were not ready for a relationship yet. That she reminded you of too much pain”

There, nailed it. Ed takes more steps toward him, and Oswald feels nauseous all of a sudden. It’s ridiculous, this mess they’re in. He thinks that Isabella’s timing wasn’t a coincidence and that she was probably lying about her true identity but he can’t share those thoughts with Ed, not now. Maybe not ever.

“You’re lying” he says, and that’s that. Oswald opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out of it. There’s no point in pretending anyway, the truth always finds its way sooner or later. 

“Ed, calm down. I really did talk to her. But she disagreed with your decision. I insisted, but she wouldn’t listen!”

“So what did you do?”

Oswald has a feeling he  _ knows _ . He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, craning his neck to look Ed in the eyes.

“I ordered her to leave”

Ed flexes his hand, eyes going even darker, and for the first time since they’ve known each other, Oswald is scared. So this is the darkness Ed’s been talking about. The one that killed Miss Kringle, the one looking at him now like they’re strangers. Oswald tries to take a step back but he’s frozen on the spot, eyes never leaving Ed’s face.

“That’s not all you did, is it?” Ed asks, and his voice sounds different, deeper. He obviously knows the answer to the question.

“No” Oswald’s voice is so small, and he’s supposed to have power, he’s not this weak little man he used to be. Challenge. That’s exactly what he needs. He straightens again, fear forgotten. He assumes his actions, his decisions, he’s not about to run again.

“I asked Gabe to cut off her breaks, and a train hit her. If I had to, I’ll do it again”

Ed is on him in a second, the force of it making them tumble on the floor, and Ed is so much stronger than he is, pinning his body down.

“Are you going to kill me?” he spits, provoking him even more, smiling devilishly at him. He knows pain, and this is kind of exiting. He may have ruined the best relationship he’s ever had, but somehow it was worth it.

“I could” Ed says, hands going around his neck, squeezing a little, and Oswald coughs. He was right about Ed being a fan of necks.

“Do it then. Here, I’ll help”

He grabs Ed’s hands, guiding them so they squeeze harder, and Ed’s eyes go wide. He doesn’t know what it means but he says nothing, mesmerized.

“I don’t want to kill you” Ed whispers, hands releasing the pressure. Oswald breathes, confusion probably written all over his face. 

“Why did you kill her?”

Oswald wants to laugh, but the question is serious. Ed is still pinning him down, which makes it really hard for him to focus, head spinning a bit.

“I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. Who am I?”

Ed gasps, his dark expression clearing, and Oswald can practically see bells ringing in his brain.

“You….love me?”

Oswald wants to scream “ _ YES YOU IDIOT _ ”  but refrains from doing so, and it feels like the world is collapsing under him. This is it. Ed is going to leave him, and he’ll be alone again, his heart shattered into a million pieces. How sad and pathetic it is, that he’s gotten so used to it by now. He feels tears running down his cheeks and he can blame the choking if he wants to.

“You love me”

Ed stands abruptly, repeating the phrase over and over, pacing back and forth, and Oswald sits up, staring up at him. He feels smaller than he already is, willing to beg if he has to. Beg for what, he’s not sure, but Ed leaving him would be too much to deal with, like a part of him being stolen.

“I love you” he finally says, and it’s such a relief. Ed stops pacing, like he’s been struck by lightning, and Oswald can’t look at him.

He feels hands on his shoulders, and when he looks up Ed is kneeling in front of him, searching his eyes.

“You love me” he repeats, and Oswald sighs.

“Yes, I thought that was clear”

“All of me?”

Oswald startles a little because,  _ really? _ Who does he think he’s talking to?

“Ed, I used to kill for a living. I guess I still do. I know what I am and what I’m capable of. And now I know you. I’m not going to judge you. You could annihilate half the city and I wouldn’t bat an eye. I’m not scared of you.”

Ed seems fascinated, and maybe he should have told him all of that sooner, before he ran off with some girl who looked like his dead girlfriend. They’re the same, really. They both need comfort and recognition, and Oswald remembers a conversation they’ve had a long time ago about fate. They were always destined to come back to each other in some way. Falling in love was unexpected, but Oswald had always been a romantic.

“I’m sorry about Isabella” he adds, because maybe Ed needs to hear it. He nods, and it feels like a victory.

Then Ed’s hands are around his neck again and Oswald lets him, smiling. 

“You truly are incredible” Ed says, but Oswald thinks that maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear it. He blushes anyway, his right hand covering Ed’s left one. 

“I was supposed to destroy you”

“You did, a while ago”

Ed giggles, and he’s mad, Oswald knows it, but love isn’t logical. He adds some pressure and he takes a deep breath, caressing Ed’s hand. Before he realises what’s happening, Ed closes the distance between them, capturing Oswald’s lips with his own. The kiss deepens, pleasure combining with pain, and Oswald whines, Ed swallowing the noise. 

“You were right there all along” Ed says, finally releasing his neck. Oswald collapses into him, hugging Ed as tight as he can. He feels Ed’s lips on his neck and he shivers, daring to look up at him. He doesn’t say the words but this? This is love. From Ed’s light touches to the way he looks at him, Oswald is overwhelmed with the feeling of  _ love _ . Ed could break him and he wouldn’t even mind, knowing full well he’s messed up too and maybe he’s too possessive but he needs him for himself. 

“My beautiful bird”

Oswald surges up, kissing the living hell out of him. And if he drowns in it, so be it. 


End file.
